Everything He Needed
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: It seems that Puck has a talent for bringing new girls into Glee club. Puck is used to going after MILF'S, deflowering the impossible, and weird little nobody's he has no interest in. But when Puck sees an odd girl he's never seen before pushed down some stairs, something makes him go make sure she's okay and finds everything he never wanted, but everything he needed. Puck/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It seems that Puck has a talent for bringing new girls into Glee club. Puck is used to going after MILF'S, deflowering the impossible, and weird little nobody's he has no interest in. But when Puck sees an odd girl he's never seen before pushed down some stairs, something makes him go make sure she's okay and finds everything he never wanted, but everything he needed. Puck/OC**

**Pairings: Rachel/Finn, Santana/Brittney, Kurt/Blaine, Mike/Tina, Quinn/Sam**

**Not really sure what season this is set in, perhaps in my own mental season.**

_Puck often thought of the women he would one day settle down with, she would have to be perfect of course, for him to settle down with her or whatever, get married and all that other garbage that was something he saw as unavoidable, and if he was really being honest he guessed he really did want to fall in love and spend his life with a single person. She would have hair like corn silk, soft and pale, easy to run his hands threw because really what decent women kept her hair knotted all the time like really, she would be tall and tan and have long legs that she swung back and forth when she was being sexy for him, he didn't care much for someone's eyes, all he knew was that she would have some juicy red lips and loved motorcycles, she would be confident and honest and not be afraid to show who she really was and easily tell Puck all her secrets and they would always be open with one another. Cheesy yes, but Puck had grown tired of getting lied to and tricked and talked about and never know what was going on with the women he had recently 'dated'. _

_But the world works in funny ways,_

_And Puck ended up with nothing that he wanted_

_But everything that he needed._

Puck was currently walking down the hallway, pushing a few people out of his way, he really was trying to be a better person but it was kind of hard when people acted so fucking stupid, why are you stopping in the middle of the damn hallway to talk to people, like really move to the damn side, he rolled his eyes as he saw Santana and Brittney getting all touchy at their lockers and some people in the halls scowling and shaking their heads at them, taking an opportunity moment to do so when Santana wasn't paying attention, he made a point of pumping into them, forcing them to knowledge his presences before he moved on, and moved on very quickly he did before the Spanish girl could sink her claws into him.

Nothing about that day was different, he went to his classes, forced himself to pay attention and do his work and when he got bored lazed back in his chair for a little while. He ate to much at lunch, went to practice, skipped some classes, steered a few of his fellow glee members out of the way of some upcoming slushies'. He was in a very good mood, he had finally gotten some money from his pool cleaning business, he hadn't caused any trouble in a few days which he was proud of himself, and was actually passing his math class, like with a good passing grade, not a shitty one.

Which was probably why, when he was taking a prefer er…how we say detour on his way to English….fifteen minutes after the bell, and he heard someone cry out he decided to go check it out, only because he was feeling friendly uh huh totally. He walked onto one of the stairways to see two Cheerios push someone down the stairs, high five, and then walk right past him as if he didn't even exist, granted he had banged them both and never called them back but really, how rude.

Puck, not in a hurry, decided to look down the staircase to see who had been flapped, he saw a lot of gray cloth and black hair, could have been anyone, it almost looked like Santana for a moment from so far away and behind, except she was much shorter and judging by her bare ankles, much paler. The poor girls things were scattered from half way down the stairs to all the way to the first few steps of the next set of stairs, she had that much crap in there, and so being the nice guy and feeling bad for her Puck slowly made his way down the stairs, sighing in annoyance.

"Hey you okay?"

Black hair shielded her face, but her head jerked so he was sure it was a nod, he bended over to grab a bunch of pencils mixed with a few tubes of cheap clear lip-gloss that looked like it had never been opened, as he went along he picked up little trinkets, a small black notepad, a bright pink day planner, a Pokémon wallet, Pokémon _cards, _several plastic things of tissues and hand sanitizer, cotton swabs and brown wraps for injury's, a little pearly bag, at least three pairs of earrings, mascara, batteries, sever packets of gum and a bag of gummy bears, several bottles of medication, a bouncy ball, tons of old movie ticket stubs, crinkles recipes, worn business cards, all sorts of weird key chains, about five bucks in change, some…uh how we say famine waste products. It quickly becomes obvious to Puck this was the contents of her purse and not her backpack which had only let loose some notebooks and about five different books. The backpack was one of those girly ones that was made out of a light jean like fabric and had thin back straps. Her purse was black and he found it on his way down the stairs, and he tucked her things inside as not to hold any of her personal belongs any longer.

The girl was still at the floor at the bottom, her legs tucked under her, her backpack in her lap, and her head down, her shoulders shaking a little. Puck observed her quickly, what she was wearing, not her body, looking for a reason why the Cheerios would have thrown her down the stairs, they usually didn't do that to new kids, they usually tried to suck up to them.

He didn't have to look far though; the girl was wearing a loose hanging gray thrift shop sweater, skinny jeans rolled up to reveal her ankles, and old black converse. She wasn't exactly Miss Cosmo to say the least. Puck stopped right in front of her, his shadow leering over her short form; she was just as short as Rachel actually, maybe even shorter. He croached down beside her, trying to look at her face but all he saw was all that damn hair.

"Are you uh…hurt?" He kept his voice as soft as he could manage, the voice he usually saved for Beth actually.

The girl shook her head, and for a moment he saw a sliver of skin that was as fair as Kurt's.

"I have your bag." He said, balancing it on one of his fingers.

She reached her hand out, and he let it fall into her hands.

"You need help getting up?"

The girl hesitated, still looking down, he could tell by the way she moved she wanted to answer, but then she shook her head. Puck raised his eyebrows, got up and turned to leave, if she wasn't gonna talk to him, he wasn't wasting his time on _Miss I'm short and weird and dress so bad people push me down stairs._

He heard a sharp nasty little hiss and turned once again, god he was tired of turning and all this moving shit, to see the girl struggling to get up, hobbling on her right ankle, he took a mere step towards her and he put his hands on her waist so she wouldn't fall and lifted her the slightest bit so no weight was on either foot.

"Did you sprain your ankle?"

The girl nodded.

"You need to go to the nurse, want me to bring you?" The girl heisted again and before Puck could find some patience in himself and let her answer in her own time, he found himself snapping at her, "How the fuck am I supposed to help you if you're mute?"

"I'm not mute," the girl whispered, her voice was croaky and she still wouldn't look up, her hair hid her face. "I just don't talk much."

Puck chuckled as he slung her arm around his shoulder, her limbs were stiff and she was acting like she really didn't want him on her but he really didn't care, he knocked his knee into the back of her right leg making her put up her ankle. He took her bags and swung them behind his back as he helped her hobble across the landing. "Don't talk much? I get more conversation out of a thousand year old corpse."

The girl laughed and Puck jumped, because the girl laughed like a fucking serial killer, it was creepy and weird and made him stare at her, now he was kind of understanding why she had pushed down the stairs, a few years ago he would have done the same probably. But her laugh was also kind of….cute. He had never heard a girl laugh like that, even Mercedes laugh was light and hearty and made your heart glimmer like most girl laughs.

"What's your name, by the way?" Puck asked as they got to the stairs, he looked at them, knowing she wouldn't be able to get them down and like some stupid movie he picked her up and carried her, he looked down for a answer just as all that annoying fell back and he saw her face. She was no Quinn, she was no Santana, hell she may have even been a Berry, but he found himself staring at her. Her face was bare of makeup, even though she carried around a large supply of it in her bag, she had large doe like brown eyes that were framed by those cliché square black nerd classes and light pink lips, she wasn't sexy…she was just very….cute? Kind of like a puppy. A kind of nerdy….weird…dorky puppy.

"I'm Scout."

"Like…like from the book?"

"Yeah," she paused, her brown eyes on her legs, she stuttered slightly and said, "Whats-whats you-your name?"

"Puck,"

"That's a n-nice name."

"Short for Puckerman."

"Your name is Puckerman?"

"No."

She stared at him, her cheeks flushed a deep red and moving uncomfortably, he rolled his eyes, this chick needed to calm the hell down. "Noah Puckerman. Don't ever call me Noah. Everyone calls me Puck, got it?"

She nodded, the corner of her lips twitching, he thought she was gonna smile until her lips trembled nervously, he swept a piece of her hair off her face as they reached the bottom and asked softly, "So do you have a full name, or is it just Scout?"

"Um it's ah…..Faye Juniper Scout."

_Faye Scout and Noah Puckerman. _

"Never met someone name Faye before."

The bell rang then, the girl…Scout, that's what he would call her because that what she had introduced herself as, he of course would understand not wanting to be known by your first name, no matter how nice sounding the name was, well she flinched and looked around and struggled for a moment but Puck just went on along holding her and walking down the halls as people came out of the their classes.

"Hey what class did you miss?" Puck asked as some staring Cheerios passed by.

"Um…Business Math," she whispered, she looked uncomfortable talking, as if she wasn't used to it.

"207?"

She nodded. That was the same class he had been heading too.

"Well you were almost there, babe. What did you do to them anyways?" Puck asked, glaring at some guys who were staring at the girls pounding chest.

She shrugged and looked down, hiding her face. "I uh….I don't really know." Well Puck did now, even if this innocent girl acted like she didn't, he had a feeling she knew, just didn't want to say it. They made did it because she stuttered, because she carried around multiple bags, because she dressed weird, because she looked like a geek. He opened the door to the nurses office with one hand and rushed her threw before it could slam in his face.

Puck dumped her on a chair, only realizing his mistake when he had to grab her so she wouldn't fall right to the floor. Her head still down, she took her arm out of his grip and wrapped her arms around her bags, not looking at him, holding her right ankle in the air a little, looking unfazed by the pain. Not knowing what else to do he signed the girl in, but then just as quickly was told to leave and go to class by the head nurse, who had her old lips pursed and never took any of Puck's crap, no matter how charming or handsome the 'sex shark' was.

"I'm sure your girlfriend will find you once she gets her crutches, Puckerman!" she snapped as she pushed him to the door.

"She's gonna need crutches!" Puck said in a panic as he was shoved out into the hall.

The nurse slammed the door in his face.

….

Puck only saw her a week later. He was on his way to Business Math thinking about the song he had to sing by Friday for Glee, the theme was….what was it again? Foreign singers? Could be, he'd have to double check with Finn. She was walking down the hall all by herself, almost the same as he had last seen her, hair covering everything cute up, walking with a bag on her back and another clutched in her arms like a teddy bear, wearing clothes that weren't very flattering, though better than last time, a bright pink loose hanging sweatshirt, black skinny jeans with rips everywhere, and one worn light pink converse on the left foot, the right foot was covered in a black cast and showed off her black toenails.

"Hey," he said, walking next to her.

She looked up very slowly, as if scared he was would attack her, or he was talking to someone else and she would look stupid for answering. "H-…Hi Puck."

"You remember my name, gorgeous?"

She flushed a deep red, looking like she wanted to fall right through the floor and walked faster, but his long legs were no match for her small form and he caught up with her in a split second. He slung a arm around her shoulders and guided her into his classroom and made her sit into the seat that he had been scaring geeks away from all week just for her. It was in the back, and she seemed to like this, she actually looked comfortable for a moment before she met Puck's eyes and looked down at the desktop and curled in on herself a little.

"What happened to your glasses?" he asked.

She took a slow deep breath and turned to face him. "I…I um...they aren't real. I was just wearing them…to ah…swear them I guess."

"Ah, is that why you wear that sweatshirt too?"

She stared at him, looking paralyzed. "You know….just wearing it just because. I mean, why else would you wear it?" Puck didn't understand what the hell he had done until her eyes were filling with tears and her lips were trembling and she did that thing when people cry, looking like there face was falling apart and breaking, she stuffed her face in her bag and muffled her sobs while Puck tried to get her to stop crying, god damn why did girls have to be so sensitive, it was just a sweatshirt, couldn't she just like, get a new one or something?

"What, what is it? Is it the sweatshirt? Do you not like it now? Come on dude, pull it together, people are starting to notice!"

Scout pulled away from her bag to show off cheeks that were streaked with mascara and with a wave of horror that boys feel when they realize the stupid things they have said and why what they have said is so damn wrong he realized what he had done wrong. She had put effort into looking nice, she had matched her stupid shoes and sweatshirts, she had put on makeup.

She wiped at her cheeks, getting mascara all over the cuffs, and when she saw it she started crying harder.

"Shhh shhhh its okay, here, here," he stripped off his T-shirt, his favorite T-shirt mind you, and gave it to her, leaving himself in just a plain white long sleeved shirt. The girl had stopped crying, she looked at him, eyes blown wide and wheezing adorably. She looked at him and he had to nod and wave her on several times, as if he would change his mind in the next five seconds, before she took off her sweatshirt to reveal a black tank top, she shivered and he couldn't help but stare at her breast before they disappeared behind his T-shirt. She used her own sweatshirt to wipe up her face and stuffed it into her bag, then looked at him, huffing for breath slightly.

"You look nice. I uh….You look cute." Was cute the right word to describe her really? Maybe more like…shyly weirdly awkwardly adorable, that was more like it.

She flushed so bright her face almost matched her notebook, and hid her face in the bag again.

Puck looked at a moment longer before turning to the board and teacher very slowly and wondering to himself if he even know what the fuck he was doing.

After all, girls were weird as hell.

**My first Glee and OC centered story ever. I hope you all liked Scout, tell me your thoughts on her and if you think I got love sick Puck right. Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Made a mistake on the last chapter, it's actually Sam/Mercedes, which was one of my favorite pairings ever.**

"Who's that girl with Puckerman?"

Kurt stood up in his seat at Mercedes words, forcing Blaine to push him back into his seat so they wouldn't be caught looking, because even though they were all kind of sort of friends Puck would still most likely still pulverize them for spying on him.

"I've never seen her before, how have I never seen her before, and what is she wearing?" he asked Blaine who shrugged and smiled down at his food.

"Looks like a tie dye dress and one of those wrap around the head headband, I kind of like it." Blaine said, shrugging as he watched the girl tare her sandwich into tiny pieces.

"She looks like a hippie," Kurt told him, while Mercedes rolled her eyes at her sort of kind of best friend. "I kind of like it," the girl disagreed with a shrug.

"You would wear that?" Blaine asked, raising one of his thick brows.

"No, but that's not the point, I am me and she is her, and I think it's cool she's comfortable to wear whatever she likes, I'm surprised you don't like the rainbow Kurt," she said slyly, winking at him.

"I like the rainbow," Blaine said, shrugging.

"I like tasting the rainbow that's about it," Kurt replied, adjusting Blaine's purple bow tie affectionately.

"Shouldn't we warn that poor girl about Pucks uh…reputation?" Mercedes said, looking at her with a half worried half curious expression on her pretty face, but this was said in vain because the two boys had just started talking about what kind of fabric Kurt should get for his new bed sheets, until she noticed that her blonde haired boyfriend was sitting across from her and watching the two across the courtyard as well.

"I don't know," he admitted. "He seems to like her." And Mercedes, who hadn't taker her eyes off of them, had to agree.

…

When Puck walked into Glee club that day he found himself met with the whole group staring at him with oddly happy go lucky expressions on their faces, even Mr. Schue looked like he was about to break out into a round off giggles.

"Why do you all look like Coach Sylvester died?"

Mr. Schue rolled his eyes, but the smile kept on his face. "So I hear there's a special lady in your life now, Puck." The teacher said as Puck slouched down handsomely in his usual seat.

"You mean Scout?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and rubbing a hand over his silky Mohawk.

"If that's Miss Hippie's name then sure," Kurt said from the back row.

"She's not a hippie. She a nice person, and she's my friend." He said the words roughly, defensively, narrowing his hazel eyes and glaring at Tina who was sitting innocently next to him as if she had said something mean and or cruel about his friend. "Scout is special, she's not like everyone else, she understands things." He crossed his arms over his masculine chest and looked at the teacher impatiently.

"How do you know she's special? I have Honors Ancient History with her, she doesn't even talk." Mike said quietly from the back row, he was one to talk, when the hell did he do anything but dance anyways?

"It's not how much she says that matters it what she says that does," Noah said, which was poetic for him.

Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow, that slow attractive smile taking place. "Well, we'd like to meet her someday if she's so special," Noah just shrugged and tried to look indifferent about the whole thing, but they all saw the flash of excitement in his eyes that came and stayed for the briefest of moments.

"Is her name really Scout?" Kurt asked curiously.

"It's her last name." was all he said, a small smile slipping onto his pink lips.

"So what's her full name?" Santana asked, rolling her eyes impatiently. "Or is she such a freak she can't have one?"

"Shut up, Santana, she has a beautiful name. Faye Juniper." He smirked, nodding the slightest bit. "It's totally rad, isn't it?"

"Sounds kind of like a stripper," Santana commented.

"Well then you can use it for your stage name for when you apply," Puck said calmly, sharing the darkest of smiles with the wall across from him. Santana rolled her eyes in annoyance and muttered a smart ass comment to Britney who giggled furiously.

"Who's her stylist anyways? The Muppets or The cast of SpongeBob?"

"Will you shut up? Who dressed you, Pretty Women or just the nearest whore on the corner?"

"Hey hey play it nice," Mr. Schue said, ruffling threw his lyric sheets.

"Well then don't let her talk shit about Scout and get upset when I give it back to her, Scout is the sweetest and most innocent person I've ever met in my life, she's to kind to defend herself against someone as hatful as Santana."

"I'm not hatful, I'm totally accepting, I just keep it real and that girl looks like she just walked off Sesame Street," Santana said with her usual delicious flare.

"She doesn't need to dress like a tramp to be beautiful, unlike some people." He said, sending her a dark look.

"You used to tap this," She reminded him.

"Regretfully, yes," he agreed, rolling his eyes.

"And I'm just being honest, that girl has things to work and she should be showing them off."

"Well Puck's girlfriend-"

"Friend."

"Pucks friend isn't the subject of Glee club, so let's move on, alright?" Mr. Schue said, and they all nodded as the teacher went on to tell them the focus of the week.

….

The thing was, Puck knew Scout was being bullied, he could tell in the way she carried herself, the way she tried to look invisible as she walked down a hallway, how she tried to hide her face and layer up her clothes so her true shape wouldn't show, that wounded expression she had on that he caught glimpses of before he would run up to start a conversation with her and she would put on her mask, he had even seen some bruises on her once or twice, very light and very small but still bruises, but the trouble was he never caught anyone in the act, when he was around no one paid the girl under his arm any attention but when he was gone she was free bait, she never said anything, he had once asked her and she had denied everything with a few words, he tried to get some help from Mr. Schue but since there was no proof of it and no one came forward and said they saw anything, nothing could be done.

He didn't know how long it had been going on for, or who it was, or what they said to her, but he wanted to know, he wanted to handle it for he because well…because she was too good for that. To kind, to pure hearted, she was a real tough ass though, he had to admit. One day, hell one comment from one person, and he had been throwing things across the room but she was strong, she held everything together and kept on her mask, didn't show her vulnerability.

But even the strongest things eventually break, so it wasn't a surprise when one day Rachel, Mercedes and a few other girls were in the bathroom in between classes did they see a someone with tons of black hair and a poorly designed outfit come running into the bathroom before slamming the nearest stall shut and starting to cry softly.

She shared a look with Mercedes and the two slowly approached the stall. "Scout, is that you?" Rachel asked softly.

"Yeah," the girl answered after a moment of composing herself.

"Well uh….this is Rachel and Mercedes," Rachel said, feeling nervous because for once she didn't know what to say to the girl behind the door that was winning over the bad boys heart more and more every day. "We're-

"Noah's friends from Glee," the girl interrupted, with a light sob. "I know."

"Right well...are you okay hun?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes," she answered, but she dissolved into loud sobs after that so they knew it was a lie. "I'm fine. Just go, please." She insisted, choking on tears.

"Do you want us to get Puck?" Mercedes asked. "Maybe he can-"

"No! No, it's fine. I'm okay." The girl said hastily, her voice broken and desperate.

"Scout-"

"Please don't get Noah. I'm okay." She pleated, she said this all while crying and letting out sobs she was attempting to silence. They heard her slid down the wall of the stall and Mercedes bended down to see her legs and worn black converse, the final bell rang and the two shared a look.

"We uh, have to go honey, we hope you feel better."

"Yeah," she agreed.

"We'll see you soon,"

"Yeah," she whispered.

….

Puck found himself falling for the weird girl a little bit more every single day, it was little simple things that just left his breathless, though he would never admit it because that was just plain girly bullshit. Like the way she would wipe the crumbs off his shirt when they ate lunch together outside, or the way she would yank at the back of his sweatshirt when she wanted his attention instead of just saying his name. The girl was strange that way, she didn't seem exactly against talking, she just seemed to want avoid talking as much as possible.

Something else he figured out about the girl rather quickly was that she knew things, she knew who was doing what and why and where and with who, she listened to everything around her and compared it and put it together with other things she heard, she once told him it was often like a terrible cliché soap opera though it amused her enough to get her threw the day. At the moment he was sitting with her in the library, he had only been in here once before, with his ex-girlfriend Lauren, and the place was still just as awful and creepy as he remembered.

"This place is creepy!" he said to Scout.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The librarian hissed and Puck jumped.

"What place hires witches to watch their books?"

Scout rolled her eyes. "Noah, for the love of god stop,"

"I'm just saying," the boy began, she placed a finger against his lips to silence him, he smirked against the smooth flesh and it only grew when she removed her hand. "Why where you crying the other day?"

"Excuse me?" she said, body stiffening up.

"Mercedes told me you were in the bathroom the other day crying. Did someone-"

"Noah stop," she said, facing him. "I won't deny I was a little upset last week, but it was nobody's problem but my own, and I don't want you to worry about it, alright?"

"But why where you-"

"Family problems, I promise." She said, giving him a soft smile, and because he wasn't that brightest, he let himself fall for her excuses.

…

Sam and Finn had their own encounter with Scout, just a few days later. The two were walking down the hallway, late for class, taking their time because well they really didn't want to go to Geometry and they were gonna get detention anyways, when suddenly they heard loud snickers and rounded the corner to come face to face with the scene that Puck had been trying to discover for the last few months. Scout was pushed up against a locker, staring down two guys in letterman jackets.

"What you gonna do shrimp, call your boyfriend, boo hoo hoo," the shorter one said, fake sobbing into his hands and making a complete ass of himself, and a stupid ass at that, what almost grown up teases someone like that. "Little freak, gonna call your boyfriend, he wouldn't come anyways, why does he give a fuck about you?"

"Noah's not my boyfriend," she whispered.

"Noah's not my boyfriend," the taller one sang in a loud preppy voice that sounded kind of like Britney. "Why the fuck would he be your boyfriend? You're the ugliest girl in this damn school, shit can't even see anything past that mop of fucked up hair." The girls head slowly turned down as she stared down at her shoes, shaking.

"Aw are you gonna cry," the shorter teased and the two Glee members saw indeed that her lips were trembling and she had tears brimming in the corners of her deep brown eyes.

"Leave her alone," Sam said, stepping forward, Finn following suite, even if she hadn't been Pucks love interest picking on a girl is just wrong. The two jocks turned to look at them, smirks crossing their dull features, Scout looked up at them too, eyes widening.

"Why should we?" the shorter one asked.

Finn shared a look with Sam. "Forget the threats man, I'm handling this and getting it over with now," Finn said, and with Sam following him they each grabbed one of the guys and punched them as hard as they could in the jaw, both of them fell on their asses looking ruffled and pissed off, Sam grabbed Scout and pushed her behind him so she wouldn't get hurt in case anything happened, but luckily with a few quick comments and glares Finn and Sam had the two running down the hallway, cussing darkly under there breaths. They both turned around then to see the girl rubbing her forearms that were littered with light forming bruises.

"Holy shit, did they do that?" Finn asked.

She nodded. "They just grabbed a little too hard. Problems with their girlfriends, I'm guessing."

"What?" Sam asked.

Scout looked at him, a smile slowly crossing her face. "You're Sam, right? The one who does all the funny impressions?"

"Yeah," Sam said slowly. "But I didn't know anyone liked my impressions."

"No one does," Finn said.

"I like them." She disagreed. "Your Dark Vador ones are great. And your Finn, Noah's best friend, you're as noble and kind as he always says you are," she said, smiling softly at him, and he couldn't help but smile back at her, when she smiled her whole face lit up with light and a natural prettiness that many girls in that school didn't have, you just didn't notice it when she was wearing that mask of indifference and blankness.

"Anything for a lady in need or whatever," he said, kindly.

"Well thank you to you both, and uh…do me a favor and don't tell Noah about this, it'll just upset him." And with that she walked away, ran down the hallway to the class that she was very late too.

Sam and Finn shared a look once again, the same thought crossing their minds. _Should they tell Puck, or should they keep it a secret like Scout wanted them too?_

…

**So its your decision as to whether or not you all think Finn and Sam should tell Puck about what they saw.**

**Lots of Love,'**

**Sarah**


End file.
